CW Races
Return Human(s) Average * Really? You shouldn't need to know what they are. Quinx given Ghoul powers via surgery * Safety with frames system * Can eat regular food for sustenance * Can have multiple release points/kagune Augmented transformed * Usually 'catered' towards the job they'll be assigned to. * Modified to have super human bodies, to combat ghouls and vampires alike * Holy Mountains, are a specialisation of this category * Superhuman stamina Solar Enhancement * Produce energy from sunlight * Become incredibly slow and weak when the sun goes down * Modified to store some of the energy for night * Slight glowing skin tone Aquas Modification * Passively absorb oxygen from sea water * Do still need to 'surface' in a oxygenated atmosphere * Modified to have ultra-hardened skin against underwater predators * Blueish skin tone Vampire(s) Zombie / Ghoul * Extremely durable * Sired to the person that turned them * Same Vampire weaknesses Standard Vampire * Destroyed by sunlight * Heavily harmed by blessed or holy artefacts / weaponry * Tier 2 Regeneration weapons are useless. Specific method required True Vampire * Fatigued by sunlight * Stung, but not permanently damaged by holy means * Tier 3 Regeneration weapons have little effect. Consecutive specific means needed * Can become incorporeal * Soul Absorption and Manipulation of absorbed soul(s) Ghoul(s) Average * Human appearance * Heightened sense of smell * Can distinguish ghouls from humans * Kagune Weapon * Super human physical abilities once kagune is released Half-Ghoul * Don't have smell distinguishing * Can only live off RC cells, despite being half human * Super human physical abilities once kagune is released * Kagune Weapon * Seemingly easier to get to basic and half-kakuja states Return Zodion(s) Normal * Zodiac Demons. Physical attributes based on your own zodiac sign and it's element. This is a raw and unfiltered storm of a person's psyche upon transformation. Such a state also radiates a low level of energy that with enough exposure, turns someone into a zodion. * Zodions also have a unknown process that allows them to 'infect' other people into becoming a zodion themselves. Shifter * A person who has mastered their Zodion through some means, and can freely transform between the human and zodion forms. Note that whilst this form just as strongly has the 'field effect' of the regular zodion form, a Shifter's zodion doesn't let out the 'demonising radiation' that can turn someone by regular exposure. * Upon being a shifter, one also doesn't exhibit/become any psychological illnesses they might have. Resulting in a much more controlled version of a zodion. Alter Form / 'True' Zodion * A zodion shifter who has enhanced their zodion's attributes, by absorbing birthstone and birth flower by some means. Granting them a much more powerful and tempered, via the more diverse abilities. This is effectively a 'full' zodion, from how all your birthplace items are infused into your zodion. Awakened Zodion * The height of a zodions powers. These types of zodions are much more human in form that previous stages on average. Though it is still highly likely that a much more animal appearance with be the form. Tempered Zodion * The highest state a zodion shifter can reach. This is much like the vast lorde level of a hollow, almost completely human in appearance but with clear distinctions that they are far from human, such as biological armour, tails, bladed growths, wings, elemental composition and physically exaggerated features such as height or facial features. Fusion / Synced * A person/zodion, who has had their zodion and human souls merged. Creating the full controlled zodion state and fully humanised zodion. This process can be performed at any state of zodion, instantly granting the status of zodion shifter. However, this process cuts off progression of the zodion form * If this ritual is performed on a Tempered Shifter, the result is similar to Vasto Lorde becoming an arrancar. The zodion form is incredibly humanoid and only takes on minor traits from both zodiacs via something like markings or even masks made from the same material as the evolution cores. Return